


Lissy's Mistake

by GrumpkinVicky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Sometimes she says things in the heat of the moment, they don't always pay off.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 3





	Lissy's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssumFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssumFlowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art Trade with @bluekaddis by the author below on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544168) by @the-upper-shelf. 



> Happy Holidays!

“My handsome boy has returned!” Lissy called as Cullen returned from his nightly jaunt into the wilds.

“Lissy my love!” She’d been gone for a while, longer than a while and hadn’t been due back for another week yet. He was quickly deflated however when she raced up to their hound instead, pressing kisses on his muddy head whilst he stood looking like a spare part.

“Aren’t you the best boy? Yes you are.” That had been it for the Commander, who had stared at his partner in disbelief. Not helped by the others watching as the Inquisitor ignored her partner for their mabari. And so began the week of cold separation between the Commander and the Inquisitor, the latter who looked confused.

“Has anyone noticed that the Commander is out of sorts?” Dorian asked at the biweekly game.

“How long did it take you to notice?” Varric gave the mage a dry look.

“He didn’t, I told him.” Bull ruffled the perfectly coiffed hair.

“He didn’t even react when we put things in his bed.” Sera pouted, her legs dangling off the landing.

“The Inquisitor is most insufferable, she has taken to sighing loudly as she walks through my room five times a day.” Solas groused from his seat next to the fire. He’d taken to leaving the rotunda when the Inquisitor had started to talk to him about the commander for the nth time that day.

“Leliana has threatened to take action if they do not make it up,” Cassandra spoke up, just about paying attention whilst reading from her book.

“What did happen?” There was a moment as Bull looked at Dorian in disbelief.

“We talked about it. Today.” 

“There was a misunderstanding.” Solas cut across Dorian’s excuses.

“Some misunderstanding, Curly has been more surly than he was back at Kirkwall.” Varric folded as Solas had quietly won yet again.

“She forgot to keep the names straight.” Bull grinned as Solas continued blithely.

“Some mistake, first rule of pet names, don’t mix them up with the actual pet names.” Cassandra glared at Bull from across the book.

“I would think you would have more consideration for the Commander’s plight.” There was a moment as Bull looked confused.

“Ooh, no you’ve got it all wrong Cass, Dorian’s the best boy, not me.” Dorian blushed, smacking his lover behind the head.

The door slammed behind them, as Sera cackled.

“Inky’s for it now!” 

“I’m not even the only best boy in the keep? Did you talk to Bull first or after?” He was practically spitting as Lissy bit her lip looking sheepish.

“It wasn’t like that, it just slipped out.”

“Like it did for Charlie?” Charlie barked as the Commander said his name.

“No, I mean, yes? I don’t know, I’m sorry Cullen, I really am.” 

“You say it, but then he’s using my bowl. As a water bowl! The one you said you had specially made for me with my name on it.” Lissy looked even more sheepish. She’d picked it up in Val Royeaux from a pet shop. She even had a collar with it on, that Cullen had refused to wear. Charlie had no such compunction and wore it without any fuss at all not that Cullen knew that.

“It was one of the servants,” She wasn’t above throwing an unknown person under the cart if it stopped him from walking out of the room again.

“You didn’t stop him though did you,” Cullen said quietly. Lissy felt like he’d punched her in the stomach.

“I’m sorry, I truly am.” He just shook his head.

“I’m going after Samson. I need time.” 

“So Boss, have you got the Commander anything nice?” Bull was leaning over his Nuggalope as they headed slowly back into Skyhold having gone out to slaughter three dragons as a clearing her head exercise.

“May I suggest that the head of the dragon that gave you that rather interesting scar, wouldn’t be well received.” Solas had been particularly sniffy with the Inquisitor of late.

“I told you darling, a new chess set would be for the best.” Dorian had complained bitterly about the current one the Commander was using. Something about how it had it out for Dorian and hardly ever let him win.

“Nah, Inky’s not daft. She’ll have picked him up something nice, like a new stick for his big arse!” Sera threw her half-eaten apple at Lissy’s back.

“I told her I wasn’t writing another book as an apology gift, I still can’t believe I had to for Cassandra of all people…” Varric muttered behind Lissy, who was getting heartily annoyed at the not helpful comments.

“I think you’ll find that the Inquisitor sought out actual guidance.” Vivienne guided her mount passed the rabble and into the keep, looking as refined as ever, unlike Sera. 

“The Commander was spotted two days ago with the Chargers. He’ll be arriving in the morning.” Leliana gave her Inquisitor a stern look, who was busy kicking the floor like an errant child being scolded.

“You must make up with him, it is most distressing.” Josie’s distress causing Lissy to let out a small whine.

“I tried, I tried so hard but he won’t listen.”

“You have a plan for this time?” Leliana didn’t give her any sympathy.

“Yes, but I don’t know if it will work.” Lissy looked out the window, her hand reaching into her pocket where the gift was stashed.

“If it doesn’t we may have to find a new Commander.” Josie gasped as Leliana continued.

“We can not work with the Commander and the Inquisitor not talking at all,” Cassandra added from the doorway.

“The Inquisition is too important.” At that moment Lissy wasn’t sure if Leliana meant that they would get rid of her rather than Cullen. It hadn’t helped that the woman had warned her not to get involved with the man in the first place. Lissy hated it when Leliana was proven right, or at least when it meant that Lissy was wrong.

Charlie was bouncing around her heels, as Lissy stalked the battlements under the guise of taking him for a walk. Not a single one of her so-called friends seemed to believe it for a second. Even Dorian had woken up early to have breakfast overlooking the entrance to the hold.

“So what’s the current betting looking like for the Commander turning around and leaving as soon as he sees her?” Blackwall asked Varric who was busy scribbling notes. Lissy had assumed he was using her plight for a book, and not keeping tabs on bets, she hated every single one of them.

“Long shot, twenty to one.” There was the sound of coins being passed behind her back. She almost sent Charlie to knock them off the edge. 

“Inky crying?”

“Happy tears or sad tears?” She understood how Cassandra felt about Varric. 

“Either?” Dorian asked as Sera cackled.

“Five to one happy tears, three to one on sad tears.” Wait, did they think that she couldn’t do this. She knew who was going back to the Storm Coast next time they needed whatever it was that grew there. 

“Alright, the horns sounded. Last chance people to get those all-important bets in.” Lissy bit her tongue, as there was the sound of more coins being passed back and forth. It was interesting to see so many patrols that needed to be here at this moment. She would have to speak to the Commander about it later. Well, if he would speak to her.

Leliana beat her to it. As soon as the Commander crossed the bridge, Leliana summoned her for something that was so important it couldn’t wait even a single moment. Lissy was going to kill her Spy Mistress slowly. Josie also found something utterly urgent for her to attend with, and by the time she’d wriggled her way out the Commander had disappeared off to give his report.

Cassandra interfered as Lissy tried to sidle into the meeting, pulling her off to go eat with the others. She ate with the others all the time. She only got to apologise properly when he was here and she was. The gift in her pocket had moved along from burning a hole in her tunic to making her physically uncomfortable. She was sure that any moment now she’d lose any food she’d consumed.

She did. Varric passed forty coins to Cassandra who looked smug. Lissy was debating going it alone from then on.

Cullen hadn’t returned to his office, he wasn’t in the war room. He wasn’t in the kitchen, he wasn’t in the tavern. Lissy could list all the places he wasn’t, she couldn’t list the one place he was. Charlie had vanished too, but that wasn’t unusual. The Charger’s liked him for training purposes. Where they trained him to be a fat mabari who did tricks for lumps of meat.

Lissy let out a scream from the far corner of the battlements, with Sera screeching a thank you. Lissy was no longer sure why she even had an inner circle. 

“Solas?” The Mage sniffed and turned his back to her. She was the Inquisitor and supposedly his friend. 

“Inquisitor.” He was pretending to paint. She knew he was pretending because he’d told Dorian that morning not to touch the walls because he’d just finished. He was such a sneaky mage at times. 

“Solas, we are friends?” He didn’t respond. “Solas, I need your advice.” 

“As I advised you the first time, names have meaning.” 

“Solas, not about that, will you look at me?” He did not. “I’ll send Vivienne to the Storm Coast?” She wouldn’t because she owed Vivienne. It appeared he also knew that because he stalked out of the room leaving her being stared at by the people above. Did anyone in the Hold have any actual real work, or were they all just being paid to stand around and stare at her.

News had spread to Vivienne who had looked at her in the most pitying manner. Lissy felt smaller than Charlie. Then she saw him, striding across the battlements towards the tavern. Why he chose this moment was beyond her, the outer keep was heaving with people. But it was now or never.

“Commander!” He didn’t pause as she shouted across from the stairs. She did, however, draw attention from the people between them.

“Commander Rutherford, please!” She tried again, as the place fell silent. All eyes were on the pair of them and she could see from here he was bright red.

She didn’t wait for him to run away, wriggling her way through the crowd that didn’t help her by moving. She stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up, as he stared down at her with what she hoped was not hatred.

“Inquisitor.” She shivered at the coldness in his tone. Not forgiven yet. 

“Commander, I need to humbly beg for your forgiveness. I did you a great disservice.” He didn’t look happy about her apologising so publicly. “Please allow me the chance to redeem myself?” 

Her so-called friends appeared from all over to watch, as the crowd parted to give everyone a good look at the Inquisitor embarrassing herself. Perhaps after she was done she could spend the next year touring all the faraway places until something new happened to replace this as the most embarrassing thing to happen ever.

The Commander hadn’t spoken but gave her the fastest nod she’d ever seen.

“Commander, Cullen, please would you do me the honour of accepting this ring as a promise of a future together?” He stared at her confused. “I mean, uh, would you marry me?” 

Silence. She could hear the horses snorting in the stables. She was fairly sure she could hear his heart beating from here. It was getting uncomfortable as the silence dragged on.

“I - uh.” Cullen looked stunned, which Lissy would normally be happy for. If he didn’t hold her heart in his hand, and if the world wasn’t staring at them.

“Just say yes, pillock!” Sera threw a boot at the Commander, the deathly silence breaking as he nodded rapidly.

“Yes, I mean yes, yes.” Lissy never felt more relieved than at that moment. He made his way down to sweep her up, which was good as she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

“I love you.” 

“Vivienne should be disqualified.” Dorian piped up behind them as Varric was counting out coins to the lady in question.

“I love you too, best boy.” Bull groaned as the Commander squeezed her tightly until she squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to get the bonus "Solas remembers when he was best boy to Mythal" but I couldn't, I could only get Solas being pissy at her for making the mistake.


End file.
